Universo Marvel 615: Los Cuatro Fantasticos
by Valeria Kementari
Summary: MR Fantastic, Firefall, Yeti y Skrull Girl! No, las cosas NO son como las recuerdas!
1. Cuatro Historias, Cuatro Heroes pt 1

**Fantastic Four  
Episodio 1: Cuatro Historias, Cuatro héroes primera parte**

Reed Richards tomo aire y apreto las manijas de la pesada caja que cargaba. Se tomo unos segundos, mirando con detenimiento el edificio al que se dirigia. A simple vista era un simple edificio mas de Manhattan. Una docena de pisos nomas, pequeño comparado con los grandes rascacielos de la ciudad, cuyo crecimiento vertical era cada vez mas pronunciado. Ni siquiera las ventanas espejadas de los ultimos cuatro pisos llamaban la atencion de los transeuntes. El nombre del edificio se encontraba casi imperceptible, tallado en la fachada original. Reed suspiro una vez mas y cruzo la avenida. Las puertas del edificio Baxter se abrieron de par en par, segundos antes de que Reed tocara el picaporte. Cruzo el umbral y su mirada se detuvo en un conserje, que se encontraba limpiando con un balde y un escobillon. El conserje lo miro de arriba a abajo con sorpresa. Por la condicion del lobby, Reed imagino que no era costumbre que llegaran personas vestidas con batas blancas de laboratorio como la que portaba.  
-Richards, no?- dijo el conserje sosteniendo el escobillon  
-Asi es buen hombre...- dijo Reed acercandose y haciendo un esfuerzo por sostener la caja mientras levantaba la mano  
El conserje miro la mano y considero por el mas minimo segundo que hacer. Al final dejo el escobillon y sacudió la mano del hombre. -Willie Lumpkin, conserje...- dijo forzando una sonrisa.  
-Me dijeron que venga a esta dirección, me espera un amigo Vi-- pero antes de que pudiera continuar, el conserje habló con un tono claro y fuerte  
-Arriba, piso 9. Cuidado con el ascensor que recién lo limpie...- y volteo para continuar limpiando.  
Reed no dejo que la rudeza del hombre lo molestara y subió al ascensor. Toco el botón del piso 9 y en segundos llegó a destino. Un escritorio, unas grandes puertas dobles y una mujer fueron lo único que vio al descender del ascensor.  
-Buenas Tardes y bienvenidos a Von Doom inc. Cual es el asunto de su visita?- dijo la mujer hablando rápido y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.  
Reed se acerco y dejo la caja sobre el escritorio -Reed Richards, el Dr Doom me pidió que venga...- dijo extendiendo una mano para saludar.  
-Un momento por favor -dijo la mujer, aun sonriendo y sin mirar la mano de Reed. Richards miro a la mujer y le pareció extraño que no hiciera nada mas que sonreír. De repente hablo nuevamente. -Puede pasar...- y las gigantescas puertas metálicas se abrieron de par en par.  
Al ingresar, Reed sintió entrar en otro mundo, pero no era un mundo extraño, sino un mundo del que era parte, del que era el creador. La habitación era gigantesca, blanca y estéril, y estaba cubierta de maquinas de impensable tamaño y capacidades.  
Reed sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo caminando hacia él, vestido en el mejor traje del mejor diseñador, mientras varios hombres con batas de laboratorio similares a la de él.  
Victor Von Doom extendió sus brazos, sonriente y dijo -Reed! Llegaste al fin! Y vienes ya listo para trabajar, que bueno viejo amigo que bueno...- dijo mientras los amigos se encontraban en un abrazo.  
-Veo que no tardaste en traer todo desde Virginia...- dijo Reed mirando a su alrededor  
-El tiempo es dinero Reed, y tú lo sabes...- sonrió Victor, su cabello castaño brillando en la blanca luz del laboratorio. -Espero que estés de acuerdo conque el laboratorio sea lo primero del complejo, pensé que seria lo mas indicado... deja la caja esa ahí en el piso... ya veras las cosas que hemos traído y el sistema de seguridad! Es el mejor del país... Ven, te presentare a tus colaboradores...- Victor Von Doom coloco su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Reed, y lo guió hacia los hombres que trabajaban en la distancia  
-Se ven un poco jóvenes...- dijo Reed con escepticismo  
-Ja! No cambias hermano... son estudiantes graduados, no hay mejores en su campo...- dijo casi en un susurro. -Bill, Scott, Greer, acérquense por favor...- dijo Doom. Su tono era amigable, pero comandante y el trío se acerco con velocidad.  
-Muchachos, este es Reed Richards, será su líder de laboratorio, su jefe. Deben obedecerlo como lo harían conmigo.- dijo Victor levantando una ceja. -Reed este es Bill Foster, su fascinante tesis sobre neutrinos y tejido humano fue lo que me hizo contratarlo.- Doom apunto a un alto joven de piel negra, quien sacudió la mano de Richards.  
-Profesor Richards, es un honor...- dijo Foster, a lo cual Richards respondió con un simple asentimiento de su cabeza.  
-Scott Lang, Lang es un excelente técnico en comunicaciones, y, aunque suene raro, un brillante entomólogo...- dijo Doom, presentando a un joven de rubios cabellos y una gran sonrisa.  
-Un placer señor... estuve estudiando su rayo minituriz-- pero Doom levanto la mano y dijo  
-Después Scott...- y presento a la joven muchacha de voluptuosa figura y largos cabellos negros -Greer es nuestra modelo, sabes que se necesita una buena distracción de cuando en cuando...- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice  
-Victor!- dijo la joven suprimiendo una sonrisa -Soy Greer Grant, me dedico a la zoología y biología comparativa, Profesor Richards...- dijo extendiendo su mano.  
Reed sacudió la mano de la hermosa joven y dijo -Es un placer conocerlos a todos. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante y -- pero antes de que Reed pudiera hablar una sirena sonó en la distancia, seguida por otra, y luego otra, y el Profesor Richards volteo hacia la ventana más cercana, y un flash de fuego pasó a gran velocidad. -Que estará ocurriendo?- pregunto  
-Lo sabremos en un instante.- dijo Doom, levantando su brazo y tocando un botón en un reloj -Roberta, pantalla, situación en Manhattan-  
-Enseguida señor.- dijo una voz que Reed reconocio como la de la mujer de la entrada.  
Una gigantesca pantalla descendió del techo frente a ellos, mostrando la imagen de un gigantesco monstruo con forma de ballena y varias figuras a su alrededor luchando contra él. La voz del reportero sonó sobre la cacofonía de la batalla -La Primera Línea se enfrenta a un gigantesca ballena que ataca la ciudad a diestra y siniestra, al parecer nuestros héroes no pueden detenerla. La zona fue evacuada antes, pero la destrucción material solo puede incrementarse...-  
-Oh bueno, los héroes ya se encargan de esta... podemos volver al tour...- dijo Doom, pero entonces la imagen cambio y mostró la figura de un gigantesco pulpo, de unos cinco metros de alto, seguido por un monstruo de indescriptibles facciones, y mas de siete metros de alto recubierto de pelo mojado y con forma humanoide. -Dos monstruos han emergido del East River y se acercan al parque con el mismo nombre...- dijo otro reportero -...no se han visto héroes hasta entonces, y el ejército no parece poder controlar los monstruos. El mundo parece haberse vuelto loco... el ataque de Atlantis a la ciudad de New York continua...-  
-Alguien tiene que hacer algo...- dijo Reed pensativo.  
-Reed, sé que quieres usar esos poderes tuyos para salir y ser un héroe, pero también serás un héroe aquí en el laboratorio. La Primera Línea se encargara de los monstruos cuando pueda... -dijo Doom mirando a su amigo.  
-No... debo hacer lo que pueda.- Reed dijo con determinación. Quito su bata de un tirón y corrió hacia la ventana.  
-Dr Richards!- grito Greer Grant al ver como abría la ventana.  
-No se preocupen por mí... sigan trabajando ...- dijo Reed, y los demás vieron en silencio como una de las piernas del Dr Richards se estiraba hasta tocar el suelo, y Reed salió de la ventana corriendo hacia el este. Y Victor Von Doom sonrió complacido al ver a su amigo correr hacia la batalla en su ceñido traje azul.

-Corran! Corran! No podemos hacer nada!-- vocifero un soldado, soltando su ametralladora y corriendo entre los tanques, mientras el dúo de monstruos se acercaba cada vez más. Varios soldados lo imitaron, dejando de atacar a los invencibles monstruos.  
-Cuanto valor que tienen los soldados de hoy en día...- dijo una voz femenina llegando a la escena. -Esperemos que pueda hacer algo sola, porque con gente como ustedes...- y Firefall voló por sobre los soldados y se acerco al par de monstruos, quienes vociferaron e intentaron agarrarla. La joven voló entre ellos, sus cabellos de fuego dejando una estela detrás. -Me pregunto si me seguirán...- dijo y voló hacia el río, pero los monstruos dejaron de mirarla cuando se alejo. Frunció el ceño y se acerco nuevamente. Junto sus manos y disparo rayos de fuego de las mismas hacia el suelo. Creando una pared de fuego para detener el paso. El pulpo gigante levanto un tentáculo para tratar de agarrarla, y al ver el fuego escupió grandes cantidades de agua, apagando el mismo.  
-Bueno ahi va esa idea...- dijo  
-Firefall!- grito una voz desde lo alto..  
La joven atlanteana levanto la mirada para ver a un dragon verde, que en sus garras sostenia a un viejo conocido. -Yeti!- dijo con una sonrisa, acercandose hacia el dúo -Skrull Girl, eres tu?-  
-Asi es...- dijo el dragon -... hablaste con los demás?-  
-Tirame sobre el pulpo mientras hablan... hare sopa de mariscos...- dijo Yeti extendiendo sus garras. Skrull Girl no lo dudo y arrojo a su amado hacia el pulpo gigante. El impacto hizo que el pulpo retrocediera y cayera al suelo, y Yeti comenzo a atacar con toda su furia a la gigantesca bestia. Sin embargo la piel del molusco no recibia daño alguno.  
-Recibi la señal del cuartel, pero vi a estos dos bichos y se que los demás estan todos contra el otro monstruo en Battery Park asi que me vine para aquí...- dijo Firefall mientras Skrull Girl la seguia hacia el monstruo peludo.  
-No sabes porque pasa esto? Porque Atlantis Ataca a la superficie?- pregunto la joven mientras evadia las garras del monstruo.  
-No realmente. Hace tiempo que guardan rencor, pero jamas harían algo asi... tal vez la muerte de Namora durante la invasion Skrull fue la causante de esto.- Firefall disparo fuego contra la criatura, pero el grueso pelo de la misma solo se secaba.  
-Quien lo diria... tenemos algo en comun... nuestros pueblos atacan al mundo que adoptamos como propio...- dijo Skrull Girl, tomando un mechon de pelo de la criatura y tirando con sus garras.  
-No es algo de lo que podemos estar muy orgullosas que digamos...- agrego Firefall incrementando su llama en un solo lugar.  
El monstruo peludo grito de furia, no sabia si atacar al dragon o la mujer de fuego. Movio sus pesadas garras en todas las direcciones, obligando a las mujeres a detener su ataque por unos segundos, pero siguieron flotando a su alrededor.  
-Porque demonios no te cortas?- grito Yeti con furia, sus garras chocando contra la acuosa superficie del pulpo gigante. Un tentaculo se movio y tomo el pie del inhumano. En un instante lo levanto con facilidad y lo arrojo hacia la ciudad, mientras se ponia de pie.  
Yeti volo, cerrando sus ojos y preparandose para el impacto que sabia que no podia evitar, cuando de repente se detuvo. sintió como si hubiese caido en una cama elastica. De repente sintió dos brazos demasiado largos alrededor de su cuerpo, y los brazos lo guiaron hasta el suelo gentilmente. Al tocar el piso Yeti volteo para ver a un hombre, cuyo cuerpo elastico en forma de cuadrado gigante retomaba una forma armonica y normal. -Gracias... Tu eres nuevo, no?- dijo Yeti.  
-No hay de que. Asi es...- agrego Reed.  
-Vamos entonces hacia la batalla.- dijo Yeti, y sin esperar respuesta corrió de nuevo hacia el parque, y Reed Richards lo siguio.  
Al llegar vieron a Skrull Girl atrapada en un tentaculo, mientras Firefall disparaba fuego contra el pulpo, que repelia el ataque lanzando agua de su boca. El monstruo peludo se dedicaba a extraer arboles y abrirse camino hacia la ciudad. Yeti gruño con furia y corrió a gran velocidad, pero Reed lo detuvo, estirando su brazo para cubrir la distancia.  
-Tengo una idea...- dijo Reed extendiendo su cuerpo una vez mas en forma de cuadrado. -Salta con todas tus fuerzas hacia mi y yo tratare de enviarte hacia el monstruo. Como una honda.-  
-Buena idea...- dijo Yeti. Comenzo a correr hacia Reed con todas sus fuerzas. Sus masivas piernas se flexionaron y salto. sintió nuevamente la sensacion de estar en una cama elastica, hundiendose en el cuerpo de su desconocido aliado. Todo ocurrio en menos de un instante. El cuerpo de Reed empujo a Yeti con facilidad y el inhumano volo hacia la cabeza del monstruo peludo, arreglando su posicion en el aire y extendiendo sus garras hacia el bicho. Sin embargo la fuerza misma del impacto fue suficiente para que el monstruo trastabillara y cayera al suelo, el cual temblo levemente.  
-Genial!- dijo Firefall al ver caer al monstruo peludo. Junto sus manos y disparo el fuego mas intenso que pudo contra el tentaculo que aprisionaba a Skrull Girl. El pulpo emano un grito de dolor y relajo su agarre, lo cual aprovecho Skrull Girl para cambiar su forma una vez mas, y, convirtiendose en una lechuza, volo hacia la seguridad. -Gracias!- dijo la joven Skrull.  
Firefall comenzo a disparar fuego hacia los tentaculos, los cuales parecian no estar tan protegidos como la cabeza del pulpo. Pero mientras volaba un tentaculo golpeo su cabeza y la envio al suelo.  
Reed se acerco y estiro su mano, deteniendo la caida de la joven justo a tiempo. -Eso dolio...- dijo Firefall sentandose en la mano y frotando su nuca.  
-Se vio doloroso...- dijo Reed sonriendo y acercandose, regresando su mano a tamaño normal.  
-Gracias...- dijo Firefall -...ahora si sacas tu mano de mi trasero podre seguir luchando...-  
Reed sonrió -Si no fuera por mi mano hubiese sido mas doloroso...- agrego.  
Firefall sonrió y levanto los brazos para volar, pero Reed la detuvo. -Tengo una idea...- dijo, mientras Skrull Girl aterrizaba a su lado y recuperaba su forma normal.  
Yeti continuo atacando al monstruo. A diferencia del pulpo, el monstruo peludo gritaba de dolor, y sangre manaba de sus heridas. Yeti esquivo las manos del mismo y el monstruo golpeo su propia cara, incrementado su furia y su dolor.  
Reed Richards estiro sus brazos y piernas lo mas que pudo, tomandose de los edificios mas cercanos al parque, mientras Skrull Girl y Firefall tiraban de su cuerpo hacia atras, como si fuera una gigantesca banda elastica. El pulpo se acercaba cada vez mas, moviendo sus tentaculos en todas las direcciones. -Ahora?- pregunto Firefall, haciendo fuerza para estirar a Richards lo mas posible.  
-No... todavia no...- dijo Reed, haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Habia practicado lo mas posible con sus poderes y tenia un gran control sobre ellos, pero conocia sus limites y ya los habia pasado. Sin embargo hizo su mayor esfuerzo para seguir adelante. -Falta... un ...poco mas...-  
-Tira...- dijo Skrull Girl haciendo fuerza, sus ojos fijos en el pulpo que se acercaba.  
-AHORA!- grito Reed, y las dos mujeres soltaron su cuerpo al unisono. Como una gigantesca banda elastica, Reed sintió su cuerpo volar hacia la criatura, envolviendose a su alrededor, y sintió la fuerza de su momento empujar al pulpo. Y en un instante sintió el cuerpo del pulpo alejarse, e hizo un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos y vio como el pulpo volo de vuelta hacia el rio, mientras el retrocedia. Segundos despues fue retrayendo sus brazos y piernas, regresando a su forma normal y respirando con dificultad. En el suelo, a punto de desmayarse, sintió unas gentiles manos abrazarlo, y sintió que lo levantaban.  
-Estas bien?- pregunto Firefall  
-Si... solo... cansado...- dijo Reed intentando mantenerse de pie, apoyado en la joven.  
-Peluchito...- susurro Skrull Girl, mirando como el monstruo peludo tomo a Yeti por una pata y lo elevo en el aire mientras se ponia de pie.  
-Debemos... detener a ese también...- dijo Reed casi sin poder respirar.  
-Pero como...- pregunto Firefall, sosteniendo a Reed.  
Los ojos de Reed Richards escanearon la escena, mientras el monstruo intentaba golpear a Yeti con su mano libre, sin darse cuenta que no debia mover la mano que sostenia al inhumano al hacerlo. La mente de Reed operaba a velocidad luz, a pesar del dolor y del cansancio, pero no veia nada que pudiera servir para detener al monstruo.  
Skrull Girl corrió hacia su amado, convirtiendose en un dragon una vez mas. A pesar del considerable tamaño de su forma dragon, era mas que pequeña contra el monstruo. Sin embargo sus garras atacaron el brazo que sostenia a Yeti, pero el monstruo no lo soltaba.  
-Ahi... ahi!- dijo Reed sonriendo y levantando su mano.  
Firefall siguio la mano del hombre en sus brazos y vio una figura que reconocio en la distancia -Serestus...- dijo con odio. -... debi imaginarlo... Estaras bien?- pregunto a Reed  
-No te preocupes por mi...- dijo liberandose del abrazo de la joven e intentando permanecer de pie -VE!-  
Firefall no lo dudo y volo hacia la figura que se escondia detras de unos arboles en el parque. Con el ceño fruncido llego ante el atlante, que, a diferencia de los soldados que atacaban la ciudad, no portaba armadura alguna. Sus manos sostenian una esfera de cristal que brillaba con fuerza. -Serestus...- dijo con odio una vez mas al llegar frente al atlante.  
Los ojos de Serestus se llenaron de miedo al ver la figura de Firefall frente a el. Podia sentir el fuego que manaba de los cabellos de la joven, el calor que irradia constantemente. -Ah...Firefall... ehem... hola?- tartamudeo  
-La esfera controla a los bichos, no? Siempre lo mismo... se ve que es verdad que los perros viejos no aprenden trucos nuevos...- suspiro -Lo haces tu o lo hago yo?- pregunto aterrizando frente a el.  
-Yo... el principe me matara...- dijo sosteniendo con mas fuerza la esfera  
-Y yo te freire como el pescado que eres...- agrego Firefall.  
Por un segundo el anciano atlante pareció dudarlo, pero resignandose arrojo la esfera al piso, la cual se quebro en mil pedazos.  
El resultado fue inmediato. El monstruo solto a Yeti, miro alrededor y se dio media vuelta, regresando hacia el rio. Alli, el pulpo gigante, que habia comenzado a acercarse, lo imito y se hundio en las profundas aguas. Skrull Girl tomo a Yeti en sus garras una vez mas y lo ayudo a descender. Al aterrizar recupero su forma y se hundieron en un beso profundo. Reed se acerco, y vio que Firefall se acercaba también, empujando al anciano atlante que habia visto.  
-Hicimos un buen trabajo...- dijo Firefall, su voz deteniendo a los amantes.  
-... y todo gracias a ti...- dijo Skrulll Girl.  
Yeti extendió su mano -...bienvenido al mundo de los héroes...- dijo sonriente  
-Gracias...- dijo Reed.  
-Yo llevare a este con las autoridades... nos vemos...-dijo Firefall, mirando a Reed con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba a Serestus por debajo de los hombros y volando hacia el ejercito.  
-Gracias otra vez por tu ayuda, la verdad que no hubiesemos vencido sin ti... yo soy Skrull Girl, y el es Yeti... la chica era Firefall... tu eres?-  
-Ehm... no he pensado en un nombre realmente- dijo Reed evasivamente, pero entonces un fotografo se acerco y disparo con su camara una y otra vez.  
-Eso fue Fantastico! Increible batalla! Logre las mejores fotos! Fantastico!- dijo el reportero. -A Yeti y Skrull Girl los conozco... pero tu eres nuevo! Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto el fotografo.  
-Mr Fantastico...- dijo Skrull Girl con una sonrisa.  
-Mr Fantastico...- repitio el fotografo -...Mr Fantastico y héroes salvan la ciudad! El titular de mañana o mi nombre no es Rick Jones!- agrego, y se alejo con velocidad.  
El trio miro en silencio al fotografo que seguia hablando solo, y pronto Skrull Girl volvio a tomar la forma de un dragon -Fue un placer... pero tenemos que irnos... espero que nos veamos de nuevo...- agrego estirando sus alas y comenzando a levitar.  
-Lo mismo digo... buen viaje...- dijo Reed, mirando con una sonrisa mientras el dúo comenzaba a alejarse. Y relajo sus musculos y sonrió, solo en medio del parque. Lo habia logrado. Era un héroe al fin. -Mr Fantastico...- susurro sonriente, mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse y el día llegaba a su fin.

Continuara...


	2. Cuatro Historias, Cuatro Heroes pt 2

**Los Cuatro Fantasticos**

**Episodio 2: Cuatro Historias, Cuatro Heroes, parte 2**

Las burbujas subían sin cesar, mientras las aguas aumentaban su gélida temperatura en unos centígrados. Y la voz ominosa y poderosa del científico atlanteano resonó por todo su laboratorio.

-ESTAN VIVAS!- y una risotada infernal siguió la proclamación, mientras las gemelas adolescentes emergían de gigantescos tubos, mirando perplejas a su creador, a su padre.

Quince años después...

Aún no comprendía porqué había reaccionado así. Más de una vez, su temperamento había explotado y había dicho cosas que no quería. Varios estudios sugirieron que su temperamento estaba conectado con sus poderes, y que su carácter era tan voluble como el fuego mismo que controlaba. Pero a Firefall no le interesaba saber porqué. Le dolió muchísimo la insinuación de Black Fox, la insinuación de que tenía algo que ver con el ataque de Atlantis. Voló entre los edificios, viendo como los soldados atlantes restantes soltaban sus armas y se entregaban a los soldados de SHIELD. La gente se asomaba tímidamente por las ventanas, esperando la explicación oficial de lo que había ocurrido. Firefall pensó sobre la reacción pública después de mucho tiempo. Tras la separación de la Primera Línea años atrás, Firefall y los demás se habían mantenido en secreto, utilizando sus habilidades de forma discreta. Pero ahora, tras la invasión Skrull un año atrás, los héroes se habían vuelto públicos nuevamente. Voló sin cuidado, su mente viajando hacia el pasado y todo lo que había hecho para probarse frente a la Primera Línea. ¿Cómo podía Black Fox pensar que estaba del lado de los Atlantes? A pesar que eran su gente, Firefall claramente no compartía sus sentimientos sobre la superficie, su hogar adoptado. Después de todo, no era Black Fox una antigua villana ella misma? Por más que el Black Fox original la había tomado bajo su tutela y le habia ayudado, estaba en la misma situación que ella. Y entonces lo vió.

-Mayday, mayday! Llamen a SHIELD, a la Primera Linea! Tenemos un superhumano activo!- gritó un soldado a través de su comunicador, mientras una docena corría hacia la más cercana esquina, sus armas listas y su paso seguro.

-¿Qué ocurre soldado?- dijo Firefall, aterrizando frente al hombre que pedía ayuda

-Un superhumano atlante, no podemos vencerla!- dijo el soldado con clara desesperación -Allí!-

-No se preocupe... yo sé que hacer...- dijo Firefall, y caminó con seguridad hacia el encuentro.

Sabía con quién se encontraría, con quién debería luchar. Y su mente viajó al pasado una vez más.

Quince años atrás...

Los humanos corrían en todas las direcciones, mientras las gemelas avanzaban sin cesar. Firefall descargó su fuego sobre un auto estacionado y éste explotó.

-Dispárale a los que tienen gente! Tenemos que matarlos a todos!- gritó Mako, sus garras rojas de sangre y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Firefall levitó unos centímetros, sus ojos encontraron un autobús escolar, lleno de niños y levantó su mano en su dirección.

-Sí! Fríelos a todos!- rió Mako, mientras sus garras degollaban a un policía.

Firefall miró al autobús y escuchó los gritos de terror de los niños y bajó su mano. -No... no puedo hacerlo...-

-De qué hablas? Nuestra misión es clara, destruir la superficie, matarlos a todos... hazlo!- dijo Mako, saltando entre los autos para enfrentar a su hermana.

-No Mako, no mataré. Estos ... humanos... están tan vivos como tú y yo, no podemos quitarle la vida...- dijo Firefall negando con su cabeza

-Y son ellos los que contaminan nuestros océanos, nuestro hogar, los que matan a nuestra gente! Deben morir!- dijo Mako gruñendo

-No Mako. No lo haré- repitió Firefall

Mako emitió un grito gutural y saltó contra su hermana

Pero el recuerdo se esfumó al llegar a la escena. Mako se encontraba rodeada por una docena de soldados de SHIELD, y éstos no podían hacer nada. La joven atlanteana tenía sus garras cubiertas de sangre, y las balas rebotaban en su piel. Firefall cerró sus puños, y voló con más fuerza hacia su enemiga, hacia su hermana.

-Mako! Detén esta locura!- gritó

-Al fin que apareces niña bonita... - dijo Mako con una sonrisa. Soltó el cuerpo sin vida de un soldado y adoptó una postura defensiva

Firefall frunció el ceño y disparó una llamarada de fuego contra la joven. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que no tenía efecto.

Mako rió. -Visité a papá... sabes? Me dio un regalito... mi piel ahora puede resistir hasta tu fuego, hermanita... no tienes cómo defenderte...- Mako saltó una vez más, extendiendo sus garras y atacó.

Firefall se sorprendió y Mako aprovechó para lanzar un zarpazo a su estómago. Firefall retrocedió, instintivamente disparando otra llamarada que no tuvo efecto y tomándose el estómago, y comenzó a descender al suelo, mientras Mako reía.

-Miren! Es Reed!- dijo con sorpresa Greer Grant, la voluptuosa zoologa mirando el gigantesco monitor.

-... un nuevo héroe llamado Mr Fantástico ayudó a los ya conocidos Firefall, Yeti y Skrull Girl a vencer a dos gigantescos monstruos parte de la invasión atlanteana. Quisimos acercarnos al héroe, pero éste salió corriendo a combatir con algunos soldados atlanteanos, como pueden ver...- la voz de la cronista relató con certeza los movimientos de Mr Fantástico, mientras el trío de ciéntificos observaba con detenimiento.

-Lo logró al final, es un héroe... -dijo Greer con alegría.

-Buenas noticias, no?- sonrió Scott Lang

-Ahora veremos nuestros descubrimientos en el campo...- agregó pensativo Bill Foster.

-Vamos Vamos... dejemos la tele y a trabajar... por más que Reed utilize lo que inventen, saben que esos inventos tienen que salir al mercado... no hacemos una obra de caridad.- dijo Victor Von Doom, llamando la atención de los demás al apagar el monitor. -Vuelvan a sus puestos...- agregó, casi con un tono de amenaza.

Rezongando, uno a uno los científicos volvieron a sus variados proyectos, en sus respectivas alas en el gigantesco laboratorio en el edificio Baxter. Victor sonrió y caminó hacia su oficina. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, y aprovechó que el cuarto era a prueba de sonidos para emitir un gutural grito de puro odio, arrojando el florero más cercano contra la pared. -Tienes que controlar ese temperamento.- dijo una sensual voz femenina. Victor Von Doom miró en todas las direcciones y se calmó. La voz habló de nuevo -Sabes que si hemos de tener venganza debes seguir con el plan, debes seguir fingiendo tu amistad con Richards.-

-Acaso osas pensar que Doom no conoce el plan que el mismo creo? O piensas que no podré soportar la presión de ser cordial con mis inferiores?- dijo Doom con un tono mucho más oscuro.

-Jamás, mi señor... - dijo la voz -... entiendo tu frustración, es la misma que corre por mis venas, por la de nuestros aliados... pero si para que la venganza tenga efecto, tenemos que ser paciencia... debemos esperar a que su humillación sea total y que desee quitarse su propia vida...-

Doom miró su mano derecha, recordando sus días de estudiante y esa fatídica explosión en que perdió su mano. Gracias a su superior intelecto y conocimiento de cibernética había logrado un facsímil indistinguible de una mano real, pero aún recordaba el dolor, y la humillación, de los cuales Reed Richards era responsable. -No te preocupes... - agregó Doom, mirando vagamente hacia la ventana -... el plan saldrá a la perfección.- permaneció en silencio por unos minutos y luego comenzó a reír.

Mako caminó riendo, arrojando a un soldado a un costado, acercándose a Firefall, quien sostenía su estómago sangrante, apoyada en el suelo, su mano extendida hacia su hermana gemela.

-Es justo creo yo... era hora que murieras traidora...- dijo Mako, lamiendo la sangre de sus uñas.

Firefall lanzó un ataque sin responder, pero su fuego no logró nada, el terror creció en su cara. Mako se acercó, levantando su garra, sonriente y dijo -Adiós hermanita... salúda a Namora de mi parte...-

Firefall cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe que acabaría con su vida. Pero no llegó, sin embargo escuchó un grito y abrió los ojos.

-Que demonios?- dijo Mako, no podía mover su brazo, pues una especie de goma estaba envuelto en él, impidiendo su movimiento.

Los ojos de Firefall siguieron la goma, y vio que no era tal, sino que era el brazo de Mr Fantástico, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Reed extendió su otro brazo, tomando con más fuerza a Mako y con un rápido movimiento la arrojó contra una pila de escombros cercana. Estirando una pierna llegó hasta Firefall con rapidez y se agachó a su lado. -Estás bien?- preguntó, viendo la sangre que manaba de su estómago.

-Si... fue sólo un rasguño... pero... duele...- dijo con dificultad

-ARRRGH!- gritó Mako, removiendo los escombros. Comenzó a correr hacia el dúo, pero Reed extendió su brazo una vez más, y su mano se hizo tan grande como una sábana y cubrió por completo la cara de Mako. La atlanteana gritó y con sus garras intentó librarse, pero Reed no soltó a pesar del dolor. El aire comenzó a escasear y Mako luchó con menor intensidad, hasta que al final cayó en la inconsciencia, y Reed la soltó al fin. Un grupo de soldados corrió hacia ellos y tomaron el cuerpo de la feroz villana, mientras Reed levantó a Firefall en sus brazos.

-Tu mano...- dijo la joven al ver la sangre brotar de la mano de Reed.

-Estará bien... conozco a un buen doctor... - sonrió Reed, caminando hacia el grupo de soldados, entre los cuales se acercaban varios paramédicos.

Firefall apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Reed. -Gracias...- susurró y tras unos segundos de silencio agregó. -Nunca supe tu nombre...- cerrando sus ojos, sintiéndose muy cansada.

-Me dicen Mr Fantástico... pero tu puedes llamarme Reed...- agregó con una sonrisa.

-Gusto en conocerte... yo soy ...- pero el dolor de sus heridas logró su cometido, y la joven cayó en la inconsciencia, mientras Reed la acercaba a los paramédicos, quienes ya habían preparado una camilla, y las sirenas de las ambulancias llenaban la naciente noche en la ciudad de New York.

-Dr Doom!- vocifero Reed Richards ingresando en su laboratorio, seguido de cerca por un par de paramedicos empujando la camilla de Firefall.

Victor Von Doom salio de su oficina, sorprendido por el grito, al unisono, los otros cientificos asomaron sus cabezas, intentado averiguar lo que ocurria. -Quien demonios... Reed? estas bien?-

-Victor buen amigo.- dijo Reed, extiendo su mano para tocar el hombro de Doom. -... esta chica necesita tu ayuda.-

-Señor Richards, le dijimos que no era necesario! En el hospital podran encargarse...- dijo uno de los paramedicos

-No... hizo bien en traerla a mi...- dijo Doom, estudiando la herida de Firefall, mientras se colocaba un par de anteojos. -He estudiado la fisiologia atlante por años. Sus simples doctores no podrian siquiera sanar a esta joven. Bill... guia a estos hombres a la sala de operaciones.-

-Sala de Operaciones?- pregunto Reed sorprendido

-Te fuiste demasiado rapido, no pudimos terminar el tour.- dijo Doom con una sonrisa. -El Edificio Baxter esta mas que equipado para todas las eventualidades que puedan surgir durante tu vida como superheroe. Te dije que te apoyaria con esto viejo amigo.- agrego. -Tu mano tambien esta herida... ven, sera mejor que nos acompañes.- Y Doom y Richards siguieron a Foster y los paramedicos, hacia la sala de Operaciones.

En la inconsciencia, Firefall no pudo detener sus recuerdos, sus memorias.

Una flecha cruzo el aire, deteniendo a Mako, impidiendo que ataque a su hermana.

-Que es esto?- pregunto sorprendida la joven, retrocediendo segundos antes que la flecha atravesara su cabeza.

-Separense. No lo repetire.- dijo Black Fox, de pie sobre un auto volteado. A su alrededor los miembros de la primera linea, Mr Justice, Pixie, Oxbow y Black Jack.

-Los respira-aire no me dan ordenes.- dijo Mako, cambiando su direccion, saltando hacia el grupo. Oxbow disparo otra flecha, que la joven esquivo con facilidad. Black Jack salto entre los autos, dispuesto a detener a la joven, pero la piel de esta era mas que suficiente para soportar los golpes del hombre. Pero entonces, una nube de polvo envolvio a la atlanteana y esta se convirtio en piedra, inmovil frente al grupo.

-Gracias Pixie.- dijo Black Fox.

La joven Eterna soplo la punta de su dedo indice -No hay de que.-

-Y tu que? Te quedaras ahi parada o nos atacaras?- pregunto Oxbow, apuntando su flecha a la joven.

-Firefall? Firefall?- escucho la joven. Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron y vi frente a ellos la sonriente cara de Reed Richards.

-Oohhh... eso dolio...- dijo Firefall, intentando sentarse.

-No.. sera mejor que sigas acostada. La operacion fue un exito, te pondras bien.- dijo Reed, sentandose al lado de la joven

-Gracias... por todo. Mi... hermana se ha vuelto mas poderosa que la ultima vez que luchamos. No me lo esperaba.-

-Tu hermana?- pregunto Reed sorprendido

-Por supuesto Reed. No recuerdas los reportes? Una superheroina y una supervillana atlantes. Todavia guardo los recortes del diario.- dijo Doom

-Firefall, dejame presentarte a Victor Von Doom. Es un fanatico de la cultura atlante, fue quien te opero... y mi mejor amigo.- explico Reed

Doom extendio su mano -Un placer conocerla al fin ...- dijo

Firefall no lo supo por que, pero en ese momento, segundos antes de sacudir la mano del hombre parado al costado de su cama, sintio un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo. Sus propios sentidos gritaron peligro, aunque no tenian razon de hacerlo. Sin embargo sacudio la mano de Doom e intento sonreir. -Gracias... le debo la vida Doctor...-

-No me debes nada. Es un placer para mi. Predigo que este sera el principio de una muy bella amistad.- dijo Doom con una carismatica sonrisa, removiendo sus anteojos.

Y un escalofrio aun mayor cruzo por el cuerpo de la joven atlanteana al oir esas palabras.

Continuara!


	3. Cuatro Historias, Cuatro Heroes pt 3

**Los Cuatro Fantasticos**

**Episodio 3: Cuatro Historias, Cuatro Heroes, parte 3**

-Reportando en vivo desde el Edificio Baxter. Fue hasta aqui que nuestro equipo pudo seguir, en exclusiva, al superheroe llamado Mr Fantastic, quien trajo a la joven Firefall aqui para recuperarse de sus heridas. No se saben aun los motivos de Mr Fantastic para traer a la joven aqui en vez de a un hospital...- click

-... reciente oleada de heroes no solo ha traido a los antiguos que habian desaparecido hace años, sino tambien a varios heroes nuevos, uno de ellos, Mr Fantastic fue visto ingresando a este edificio.- click

-... mientras los equipos de noticias y la gente se agolpa en la entrada del edificio, preguntandose quien es Mr Fantastic...- click

-Heroes nuevos... bah...- su ronca voz resono en la vasta camara subterranea, mientras apagaba el televisor y arrojaba el control remoto. -Esto no puede seguir asi... debere tomar medidas...- el hombre de pequeña estatura se levanto de su sillon, y camino despacio hasta un perchero, tomando de el una capa verde. -La hora ha llegado para que el mundo de la superficie tema el poder de Molonia... el poder del Hombre Topo!- dijo, colocandose su capa verde y tomando un baculo de la pared.

Un año atras

-Lo que pides es muy inusual... no se si podre lograr un hechizo permanente...- dijo el Dr Strange, acariciando su barbilla.

Los helicopteros volaban por sobre la ciudad de Las Vegas, mientras los soldados de SHIELD corrian por las calles, levantando los escombros, levantando los cuerpos de los caidos, lidiando con la destruccion que habia causado la invasion skrull.

-Lo se... lo se bien Doctor... pero es necesario. Arkiel y yo queremos una vida comun... lejos de todo esto...- dijo Yeti, moviendo sus manos, mostrando la nave destruida Skrull.

-Suenas mucho mas coherente que lo que me habian hecho creer.- sonrio Strange -Sin ofender...- agrego con velocidad

-No me ofende Doc... no se como explicarlo... pero mi temperamento cambio drasticamente cuando Arkiel me busco... desde que estamos juntos... soy una persona diferente...- dijo el gigante peludo, masajeando su nuca

-Muy bien, volvamos a mi Sanctum Sanctorum... vere si logro hacer un hechizo para que puedas convertirte en humano a voluntad...- sonrio el Dr Strange, colocando una mano en el hombro de su aliado.

-Siempre estare en su deuda doctor...- agrego Yeti.

La memoria se esfumo cuando escucho su nombre. "Brandon G. Foot" era un nombre falso, una identidad falsa para quien no tenia identidad como humano. El alto hombre removio sus largos cabellos blancos de su cara y camino los pasos que lo separaban de la cajera.

-Buenas Tardes señor Foot...- dijo la cajera con una sonrisa

-Buenas tardes...- respondio el alto hombre. Extendio unos papeles hacia la mujer y hablo nuevamente -... vengo a pagar estas cuentas...-

-Un segundo...- dijo la mujer, tomando las facturas

Brandon G Foot suspiro. Cada vez que tenia que salir en publico, cada vez que tenia que convertirse en humano, temia perder el control. A pesar de los largos meses de entrenamiento, aun temia perder el control. Y sabia muy bien que, por mas que Yeti era considerado un heroe, muchos de los alli presentes entrarian en panico si llegara a ocurrir. Entrego la plata a la cajera cuando se escucho un fuerte golpe y la puerta del banco se abrio de par en par.

-Muy bien todos al suelo! Esto es un asalto!- grito un hombre vestido con un extraño traje blanco y verde, con una mascara sobre la cara. Detras de el, dos hombre vestidos de similar forma exponian sus armas mientras ingresaban al banco

-Genial... ahi se va mi mañana...- suspiro Brandon.

-Hey tu! al suelo! Todos al suelo!- grito el lider de los asaltadores, amenazando con su arma.

-Realmente no quieres hacer eso...- dijo Brandon con total calma

-No hables viejo!- grito el lider, y lo golpeo en la cabeza con su arma.

-Ahora si me enoje...- dijo Brandon. Levanto su brazo, tomando el arma del asaltante y gruño. En menos de un instante su cuerpo crecio, sus cabellos blancos cubrieron todo su cuerpo y unos gigantescos dientes surgieron en su boca. -Te dije que no querias hacer eso.-

-Morlak!- grito uno de los asaltantes y comenzo a disparar hacia Yeti, quien sostenia el arma del lider del grupo, y por extension su brazo

-Morlak? Que clase de grito de guerra es ese?- pregunto Yeti, sin sentir las balas, que al tocar su piel se destruian sin lastimarlo.

-Es mi nombre bicho idiota...- dijo el lider. Metio su mano en su cinturo y extrajo un pequeño cubo blanco el cual lo extendio frente a los ojos de Yeti. -Sueltame monstruo!- grito, al mismo tiempo que una poderosa luz blanca surgio del cubo. Yeti solto a Morlak, intentando cubrirse los ojos.

-Idiota! Te dije que debiamos venir preparados!- grito uno de los hombres, acercandose

-Callate Zota! Siempre estoy preparado!- dijo Morlak removiendo una jeringa de un bolsillo.

-Esto no nos beneficia! Ya perdimos mucho tiempo! Debemos irnos!- grito el tercer miembro del escuadron

-Shinski, callate tu tambien!- grito Morlak, acercandose a Yeti, quien, enceguecido, movia sus brazos, intentando atacar en todas las direcciones. Maris Morlak aprovecho la situacion y tomo el brazo de Yeti e injecto la jeringa en el.

Yeti sintio un gran dolor en su brazo y grito con furia. Se movio con fuerza, y al hacerlo arrojo a Morlak contra la pared mas cercana. Yeti no podia ver, pero no por el efecto cegador de la luz, sino por la rabia, que surgio de repente en su mente. Todo se veia rojo, y sintio una gran necesidad de destruir. El gigantesco inhumano tomo el mostrador delante de el y lo arranco, arrojandolo contra la pared donde habia arrojado a Morlak

El hombre se movio segundos antes de que el mostrador se impacte contra el. Yeti grito con furia y comenzo a destruir todo.

-Idiota! Que hiciste?- pregunto Shinski, tomando a Morlak por sus ropas

-Solo lo... estimule... vamos, si podemos evitarlo lograremos llegar a la boveda.- dijo Morlak, moviendose hacia adelante

-Estas loco? Nos matara!- dijo Zota, observando como el gigante blanco gruñia y arrojaba mesas y sillas, mientras las personas corrian despavoridas hacia la salida, sin temer ya a los asaltantes.

-No si logramos...- dijo Morlak, pero Shinski lo detuvo.

-No. Basta. No lograremos nada, nos tenemos que ir de aqui.- Wladyslaw Shinski apreto un boton en su guante y una luz aparecio frente al trio, tomando la forma de una puerta. -Vamos... crucen el tesseract... regresemos al cuartel.-

-No! Necesitamos el dinero!- grito Morlak

-Hay miles de bancos... si nos atrapan nunca podremos terminar el proyecto- dijo Shinski, tomando el brazo de Morlak

-Maldicion...- dijo Morlak resignado

-Todo es tu culpa Morlak...-dijo Zota -pero no te preocupes, el Enclave surgira eventualmente... y no todo ha sido una perdida...- agrego, mostrando un mechon de cabello de Yeti, quien continuaba atacando a diestra y siniestra las instalaciones del banco.

En silencio el trio de cientificos atravesaron el portal, el cual se cerro detras de ellos, dejando solo a Yeti, quien gritaba con furia y destruia todo con sus poderosas garras.

-Tal vez si reducimos el numero de particulas...- dijo Reed, absorto en el rayo frente a el.

-Sigue ignorandome Reed, pero te lo repito, debes ir abajo a hablar con la prensa!- dijo Doom a su lado

-No es necesario.- respondio simplemente Richards, continuando con sus estudios, estirando su brazo para apretar unos botones en la distancia, cambiando la potencia del rayo frente a el

-Que es esa conmocion alli abajo? No se puede dormir...- dijo Firefall, sosteniendo su estomago, caminando hacia ellos, apoyandose en la pared.

-Firefall! No deberias levantarte...- dijo Richards, avanzando hacia la joven -Aun no estas recuperada.-

-Si bueno, me aburria alli en mi cama...- dijo la joven. -Que es esto?- pregunto ante el aparato frente a ella

-Simplemente estoy analizando diferentes aplicaciones de estos rayos de protones... pero hay algo que escapa mi control, no llegan todos los protones al punto de llegada, es como si algunos se perdieran en el medio. Mi intencion es averiguar a donde van esos protones perdidos.- dijo Reed

-Richards, te lo repetire, debes ir a hablar con la prensa, si quieres ser un heroe necesitas publicidad.- agrego Doom

-Mi intencion de ser un heroe no proviene de un fallido sueño infatil, Victor. Simplemente deseo utilizar estas habilidades que tan tragicamente adquiri para ayudar en lo posible. No necesito publicidad.- dijo Reed, sin sacar sus ojos de su experimento.

-Firefall, dile tu, cual ha sido el rol de los medios con respecto a la Primera Linea?- dijo Doom con una sonrisa

-Bueno, en mi experiencia, creo que siempre es preferible tenerlos de tu lado que en contra tuyo...- agrego Firefall

Reed Richards suspiro. -Victor, porque no examinas a Firefall? No se si deberia estar de pie.-

-Estoy bien ya te dije, y te dije que me llames Marla...- dijo la joven cruzando los brazos. -...y no cambies de tema. Si no vas tu, ire yo.-

-No me dejaran trabajar en paz, no?- dijo Reed resignandose, removiendo sus lentes.

-Que crees?- agrego Firefall

-Aun no hemos tenido respuesta sobre... un momento... si puedo ver bien... si, la puerta del ascensor se abre... y podemos ver... no solo a Mr Fantastic, sino a Firefall... y a Victor Von Doom! El celebre magnate...- la voz de la reportera se perdio cuando la puerta del Edificio Baxter se abrio y la multitud congregada alli exploto en algarabia. La gente aplaudio y grito y los periodistas se agolparon frente al trio.

Victor Von Doom sonrio y espero a que la gente se calme y hablo con su usual carisma. -Hoy es un dia de anuncios...- dijo. -Primero, quiero presentarles a Mr Fantastic, el heroe que la prensa nombro. Gracias a el, y a ciertos miembros de la Primera Linea, la amenaza a Battery Park fue detenida sin victimas. Y les quiero decir que Mr Fantastic es Reed Richards, el cientifico numero uno de Doom Enterprises. La mayoria de las invenciones de mi compañia han venido de su cabeza. Es un heroe en ambos campos...- dijo Doom, y la gente aplaudio con fuerza. Victor Von Doom empujo levemente a Reed, quien se sonrojo y hablo con timidez.

-Yo... gracias... yo solo no fui... Firefall aqui... y Yeti y Skrull Girl fueron de increible ayuda para detener a los monstruos.-

-Doctor Richards, durante esa batalla pudimos ver su capacidad de liderazgo, permaneceran ustedes como un grupo independiente de la Primera Linea o se uniran al grupo principal de heroes?- pregunto Trish Tilby, extendiendo su microfono

-Eh... no podria responder a esa pregunta.-

-Pero Firefall esta aqui, estan evaluando la posibilidad de permanecer juntos?- pregunto Trish nuevamente

-Doctor Richards, ha oido los reportes que Yeti esta en estos momentos atacando el Primer Banco Nacional de New York?- pregunto otra reportera sobre el tumulto.

La sombra cubriao las calles de la ciudad, y los transeuntes elevaron su mirada, asombrados ante el gigantesco dragon verde volando sobre ellos. Algunos se asustaron, otros gritaron de excitacion, pero la mayoria reconocio al dragon, mejor dicho, a la mujer que se habia transformado en dragon. Skrull Girl y Yeti se habian convertido en heroes admirados por el publico en el ultimo año. Por esa razon, la joven skrull rezo para llegar al banco antes que mas medios se agolparan alli. Sus deseos no se cumplieron. Batio sus alas y comenzo a descender, mientras la policia cortaba la quinta avenida, decenas de personas y reporteros intentando avanzar. Y mientras descendio, vio que entre los reporteros caminaban Mr Fantastic y Firefall. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y abandono su forma dragon y la joven sonrio al ver a los otros heroes.

-Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos asi...- dijo Skrull Girl

-Sabes que es lo que esta ocurriendo?- pregunto Firefall con una sonrisa

-No realmente. Yeti tenia que venir al banco a hacer unos tramites... luego vi en la television que estaba fuera de control.- dijo Skrull Girl, los sonidos de destruccion del banco incrementandose. -No... no pierde el control de si mismo desde antes de conocerme...- agrego

-Haremos lo que podamos...- dijo Mr Fantastic, en ese instante las puertas de vidrio estallaron cuando un escritorio fue arrojado hacia la calle.

Sin necesitar una orden, Firefall creo una pared de fuego, deteniendo los restos de vidrio, mientras Mr Fantastic detenia el escritorio extendiendo su mano. Yeti aparecio en la puerta del banco, gruñendo con furia y mostrando sus dientes y garras.

-Firefall... vamos a asustarlo primero...- dijo Reed, pero Skrull Girl se adelanto.

-No... dejenme a mi...- susurro. -Yeti... soy yo... recuerdas?- dijo la joven acercandose con cuidado.

Yeti respiro con fuerza, pero no hizo nada. Skrull Girl se acerco lentamente, su voz calma y tranquilizadora. -Yeti... cariño?- dijo levantando la mano para tocar al gigante peludo. Pero entonces Yeti gruño con fuerza y levanto en alto sus garras.

Mr Fantastic se movo con velocidad, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Skrull Girl, retrayendolo luego, salvando a la joven. -Firefall!- grito.

Firefall junto sus manos, creando una pared de fuego alrededor del inhumano, quien grito con fuerza y gruño.

-Skrull Girl, toma tu forma mas grande y fuerte...- dijo Mr Fantastic -Firefall, regresa al edificio Baxter, trae la pistola tranquilizadora de la Dra Grant.- Firefall volo con velocidad hacia el norte sin dudarlo.

Yeti salto por encima del fuego, aterrizando frente a Mr Fantastic y gruñendo con furia en sus ojos. Skrull Girl uso sus poderes metamorficos, y adquiero una forma similar a Yeti, pero su pelo era verde en lugar de blanco.

Yeti se confundio por un instante, pero luego levanto sus garras y se lanzo contra Skrull Girl. La joven, haciendo un esfuerzo para retener las lagrimas, levanto sus manos, deteniendo el ataque. Pronto se vieron trenzados en una feroz lucha, cruzando sus garras y dientes, sin dar ni pedir cuartel.

Mr Fantastic estiro sus brazos, tomando a Yeti por las piernas. El gigante se confundio y Skrull Girl golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la cara de su amado. Esto solo lo enfurecio mas. Reed tiro con fuerza y Yeti cayo al suelo, golpeando su cara. En ese instante, un dardo se incrusto en el omoplato del inhumano, y luego otro, y un tercero. Y Yeti dejo de moverse al fin. Reed Richards solto al gigante y sonrio al ver como Firefall descendia a su lado, sosteniendo una pistola de dardos. Skrull Girl recupero su forma y se agacho al lado de su inconsciente amor, volteandolo.

-No te preocupes, lo llevaremos al edificio Baxter, y sabremos cual es el problema.- dijo Richards consolando a la joven.

Los policias se acercaron y tambien lo hicieron los reporteros, pero antes que Mr Fantastic pudiera hablar, Victor Von Doom camino entre los alli presentes, haciendose cargo de la situacion.

Richards sonrio, contento de no tener que lidiar con la prensa, tomo el cuerpo de Yeti en sus brazos y comenzo a caminar, dando gigantescos pasos con sus piernas estiradas, hacia el Edificio Baxter, acompañado por Firefall y Skrull Girl.

Continuara!


End file.
